


spring turnchild and other colors

by notthedevil



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Original Works
Genre: Fanart, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Dum-E, his new friend, and a friendly face!
Relationships: Robot from the Robot Rainbow 2020 Banner & Dum-E
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	spring turnchild and other colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Robot colors used in this work:
> 
>   * Copper Panty 
>   * Primple Brown 
>   * Farty Red 
>   * Kold Of Tale 
>   * Dad 
>   * Flumfy Grey 
>   * Dinkwart 
>   * gallerine white 
>   * otter rose 
>   * ygrith straw 
>   * blue aqua 
>   * liron white 
>   * gray candy 
>   * pansalwy 
>   * spring turnchild 
>   * Dorky Brown 
>   * bright beach 
>   * Sandbork
> 



End file.
